My Bunny
by daveena
Summary: My Bunny, you're so sexy. (CHANBAEK-GS) (LEMON!SMUT!) YANG BELUM 17THN HARAP JANGAN BACA!


Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang bersenang-senang. Cahayanya tidak pernah terang, selalu redup dan berkelap-kelip. Asap rokok dan alkohol ada dimana-mana. Gadis-gadis penghibur ada dimana-mana, melayani para pria hidung belang yang menjadi kostumer mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis penghibur. Kalian pasti tahukan mereka? Mereka adalah pelayan dan tempat pelampiasan nafsu para pria diluar sana. Tapi, dicerita ini diceritakan bahwa ada seorang gadis penghibur yang tidak melayani pria-pria hidung belang.

Kalian bisa lihat seorang gadis memakai high heels 12 cm memakai kostum kelinci yang sangat minim dengan ekor berbulu bulat kecil yang terlihat bergoyang-goyang di pantatnya yang sintal membuatnya sangat seksi. Dan oh, jangan lupa dadanya yang menggoda itu membuat para pria horny dan ingin menidurinya. Gadis itu meliukan badannya ditiang itu, menggesekan pantatnya dengan seduktif.

"Ahh.. Baekhyunieehh.."

"Baekhyun-ah! Tidurlah denganku!"

"Ahhh give me your butt, Baekkiee!"

Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda kepada para pria mesum itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan tidur dengan mereka. Baekhyun hanya menari dan menggoda mereka. Dia hanya suka mengerjai para pria ini dengan menggoda mereka saja.

Dan yang paling disukainya adalah ketika ia menggoda seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang memandanginya dengan tajam saat ini. Baekhyun turun dari atas stan tempatnya menari dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"_Hey, Mr. Giant.._" Katanya seduktif sambil meraba dada bidang lelaki itu. Lututnya dengan nakal berada diselangkannya dan menggesek tonjolan yang menegang itu.

"_Bunny, why you still work in here? _Berapa kali kubilang.. kau hanya milikku, _baby.." _lirih lelaki itu seraya menatap mata Baekhyun dan menempelkan keningnya.

"_Its okay, Giant! _Hanya performance untuk terakhir kalinya ,sayang. Kau tau penggemarku ada sangat banyak.. kkk" Baekhyun terkekeh dengan sikap posesif kekasih tingginya itu. Ini hari terakhirnya bekerja disini jadi kekasihnya tidak usah cemburu dengan penggemarnya yang hanya melihat tubuh indah Baekhyun, toh dia bisa lebih dari melihat.

"Tapi tidak dengan pakaian seperti ini, _baby.._ Pria-pria tadi melihatmu seperti hendak memakanmu saja.." Lanjut kekasihnya seraya meraba pantat Baekhyun yang dihiasi ekor kelinci yang menggemaskan dan menatap belahan _breast_ sintal Baekhyun yang seperti hendak meloncat keluar.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Kekasihnya sepertinya benar-benar tergoda sekarang. Baekhyun menempelkan payudaranya ke dada bidang kekasihnya. "_Do you wanna eat me too, Chanyeolliehh~?" _ kata Baekhyun dengan suara menggodanya, membuat selangkangan kekasihnya menyempit seketika.

"_Yes, baby. I want to eat you up. And you know that I cant stop to fill your pussy with my big cock.." _ Kata Chanyeol berdirty-ria ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai, tangannya menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun membawanya kedalam kamar yang disediakan di kelab malam itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar itu dan ketika ia berbalik, terlihatlah sang wanita yang sudah memakai lingerie putih yang menggoda. Lingerie itu sangat tipis, sampai-sampai nipple Baekhyun terlihat jelas disana.

"Ah, _really.. You so naughty, my little bunny.._" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Chanyeol membuka kaus bajunya memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya kepada Baekhyun dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sayangku~ _Its your punisment.." _bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol pun menyentuh gundukan besar milik Baekhyun dengan semangat. Dan lidahnya menyapu permukaan wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun mengalung dileher Chanyeol, dengan itu Chanyeol pun menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Bibir mereka bertautan dengan liar. Chanyeol menghisap bibir Baekhyun hingga membengkak, Baekhyun hanya bisa terperangah dan membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memasuki goa lembab milik Baekhyun dan mengeksplor segala benda disana.

"Mmmnnhh.." Erang Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol semakin liar meremas payudaranya. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan dibibirnya dan turun keleher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit dan mehisap daerah perpotongan leher mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kembali mengerang nikmat.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran membuka kancing pengait lingerie Baekhyun. Terlihatlah payudara Baekhyun yang sangat disukai Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol melahap puting Baekhyun dengan rakus.

"Ngghhh.. Bersabarlah sayang~ ini semua milikmuuhh.." ujar Baekhyun sambil sedikit mendesah. Tangan Chanyeol dengan keras memilintir payudara Baekhyun yang disebelah. Sedangkan disisi lainnya Chanyeol menghisap dan sedikit menggigit puting Baekhyun, mengharapkan susu keluar dari situ, mungkin?

"Ahhh.. Chanhhh.." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menekannya. Kenikmatan yang berada dibagian atas tubuhnya kini turun kebawah. Jari-jari Chanyeol kini berada di kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah. Perlahan Chanyeol menggesekan jari tengahnya di klitoris Baekhyun yang menonjol , Baekhyun kembali mengerang kencang.

Libido Chanyeol pun semakin menaik ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang seksi menurutnya itu. Dengan gesit Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan penis miliknya yang besar, panjang, dan berurat.

"Manjakan dia, _honey"_ ujar Chanyeol sambil meremas payudara montok Baekhyun sekali-kali. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan berjongkok. Wajahnya sudah berada persis didepan penis Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mengacung. Chanyeol yang sudah sangat bernafsu kini menjadi gemas kepada kekasihnya yang menggodanya dengan hanya menyentuh benda itu dengan jarinya saja.

"Engghh.. _Come on,baby!_" Chanyeol memukul pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun dengan penisnya sesekali. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Kkk, penismu terlalu besar, yeollie.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan untukmu.." Ujar Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sok polosnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Chanyeol lagi.

"Arghh.. _Open your mouth, Baek. _Atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti, _my bunny." _ Ujar Chanyeol menggeram. Baekhyun pun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, _honey.. _Aku akan memanjakan _little Yeollie_ dengan semangat.. emmhh" Tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan memijat batang panjang yang berurat itu. Dijulurkannya lidahnya dan menjilat kepala penis itu dengan seduktif. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengerang keenakan.

"Ahh... Yeahh, Baekkiehh.. Ssshhh kulum dia, honey.." erang Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengulum penis itu perlahan dan menghisapnya sesekali. Chanyeol kembali mengerang.

" Eunghh.. _Shit Baek! _Mulutmu sangat hangat.. Ahhh.. _Suck it harder, Babe!" _Kata Chanyeol seraya menekan kepala Baekhyun hingga batang kemaluannya masuk setengahnya.

"Uhukk-mmmnnmm.. errmmhh.." Baekhyun pun terlihat tersedak, mukanya memerah sekarang. Batang kemaluan Chanyeol terlalu besar masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan itu. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Baekhyun pun terlihat tersedak, mukanya memerah sekarang. Batang kemaluan Chanyeol terlalu besar masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan itu. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... _ So warm.. _Ahhhh! _Baekkie, I'm close!" _erang Chanyeol seraya mempercepat genjotannya. Dan Baekhyun, dia terlihat wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang, matanya terpejam kuat dan dia bernafas tersendat-sendat melalui hidung.

"ermmhhh... Mmmmnnhh.." gumam Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan paha Chanyeol, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol namun itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemakin semangat karena tenggorokan Baekhyun yang bergetar itu menggelitiki penisnya. Chanyeol pun semakin cepat mengeluarkan masukan penisnya hingga Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol membesar dimulutnya.

"Argghhh, BAEKKIE!" Chanyeol menghunjamkan/? Penisnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu dan menyemburkan semua cairan kenikmatannya. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam mulutnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentu saja sebelum itu dia harus menelan semua sperma Chanyeol.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eoh!?" bentak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Ehehe.. _Sorry, babe.._ Mulutmu sangat nikmat sih.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum gaje. Baekhyun pun akhirnya hilang hasrat untuk bercintanya dan menarik selimut yang ada dikasur itu. Dia menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah cukup puaskan sekarang? Aku sudah tidak punya hasrat lagi untuk bercinta. Lebih baik kita tidur saja." Ujar Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. 'MWO!? Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Bagian inti saja belum dilakukan!' gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide difikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum mesum.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, _Honey.." _ Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Penisnya yang kembali tegang sengaja ia tempelkan ke bongkahan pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat memerah. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya marah terhadap kekasihnya itu, dia hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun sekarang sudah berpindah keatas, di dua bongkahan daging sintal dan kenyal milik Baekhyun. Sementara wajah Chanyeol berada di atas puncuk kepala Baekhyun, mencium aroma khas rambut Baekhyun yang begitu harum dan memabukan.

"Eungghh... Chanhh.. Tidurlahh.. uhh, _just go to sleep.." _ kata Baekhyun dengan agak mendesah. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan pantatnya, tujuannya untuk menjauhkan benda itu. Namun, itu malah membuat pantatnya semakin bergesekan dengan 'benda itu'.

"_I'm already sleep.. with you now. I just doing what you said, babe.."_ Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang rendah. Penisnya sepenuhnya ereksi sekarang, terlihat penisnya sudah seperti batu kerasnya. Chanyeol terlihat mengerang dan semakin brutal meremas payudara Baekhyun.

"Eungghhh ahhh.. Channiehh.. Ahhh.. Kau sungguh keras sayangghh.." Erang Baekhyun ketika tanpa sengaja pahanya menyenggol penis tegang milik Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari pun Baekhyun pun sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan disana. Dia juga sudah horny sama sepertinya.

"Arghhh... Aku sangat membutuhkan vagina sempitmu baekhhh..."

"Akhhh... uhhh.. _Give me your giant dick, Mr. Giant!" _

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun keudara dan ia meraba vagina basah Baekhyun dan memainkannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan menggeram.

"_Your vagina.. sshh.. so wet, honney" _Chanyeol mendesis ditelinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif. "_I'm going to fill you, babe" _

Chanyeol mengarahkan penis besarnya kedalam vagina sempit Baekhyun dengan sekali hitung. Baekhyun pun mengerang.

"AKH! Penismu makin besar saja.. eungghh.."

"Tentu saja, _baby. _Aku makin sering berolahraga sekarang. Shh, vaginamu juga makin ahh sempit saja.."

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan menghujam vagina Baekhyun dengan tempo sedang. Tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas kasar payudara sintal Baekhyun, sementara itu mulutnya dengan rajin menghisap dan menggigit kulit disekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Ahhh Chanyeolliehh.. Uhh.. terusshh.. Uhhh.." desah Baekhyun ketika penis Chanyeol menghujam titik terdalamnya dengan keras. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya tanpa melepas organ intimnya. Baekhyun pun kembali meringis, vaginanya bagaikan terpelintir.

"Uhhh~" ringis Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah yang membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Chanyeol yang berbaring pun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibir gadis itu dengan kelaparan.

"Mmmnnnh.."

Baekhyun terdengar mendesah disela cumbuannya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun supaya tautan mereka tidak terlepas. Sementara itu pinggulnya kembali menghujam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Mmmnnhhhh.. emmhh.. ahh.."

Chanyeol menghisap bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Dia juga menggigit dan melumatnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Sementara itu Baekhyun sudah mulai kehabisan nafas dan mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, sebelum Chanyeol memakan habis bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Sementara Chanyeol, dia masih dengan semangat mengeluar-masukan penis besarnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Eunghhh.. _Fuck me! Fuck me harder, yeollieh! _Ahhhh..." Erang Baekhyun ketika titik terdalamnya lagi-lagi tersentuh oleh kepala penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun makin bersemangat. Dia menghujamkan penisnya semakin cepat dan liar. Tempat tidur mereka pun berdecit saking hebatnya genjotan Chanyeol.

"Akhh.. _Shit! _Ini sungguh nikmat, Baek! Ahhh.."

"Eunghhh.. Channiehh.. Ahhh Aku m-mau keluarhh.. Eunghhh.." Baekhyun mulai menggeliatkan badannya, sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Akhh.. Aku juga sayanghh..." Chanyeol pun semakin kasar menghujamkan penisnya.

Dan akhirnya..

"AKHH!"

Desah nikmat mereka bersamaan, diselingi cairan putih yang mengalir diselangkangan Baekhyun.

**TBC/DELETE?**


End file.
